


Pretty Boy

by Ren1327



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, characters from original trilogy, too many side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: After a drunken night lamenting about thier sons, Simon Masrani proposes that Kosei Kon's son, Kenji, marries his stepson Ben through a marriage contract. After five years, both men struggle to keep it under wraps while moving forward with the contract.Ben is the hidden stepson of Simon Masrani trying to live a normal life. He works at the café at his university, walks his cute corgi everyday and recently stopped taking his anxiety medication. In walks Hammond University's resident heartbreaker, Kenji, who takes a fascination in Ben. Should he fall to his charms, or strive or his normal boring life?If only his Dad wasn't being so weird and throwing parties and dinners left and right.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	1. Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> feat. from JP - Ian Malcolm, Tim Murphy and John Hammond  
> JP2 - Kelly Malcom, Eddie Carr and Nick Van Owen  
> JP3 - Billy Brennan  
> JW- Zia, Franklyn and Gray
> 
> Love me some side characters. 
> 
> Thank you guys, gals and nb pals for reading!
> 
> Stay Sweet~

“Come on, Girl.”

If you asked Ben Pincus-Masrani to describe himself, he would respond that he was thin, pale, not very extraordinary. Not even normal. Forgettable wallflower was he.

And he liked it that way.

He smiled down at his little corgi with her extra stubby tail.

Bad tail docking and a “defected ear” had made her less valuable to her owner, but more loveable to him. He remembered when his stepfather had told him about one of his business associates giving her away. Ben had cooed at her picture and the very next day, Simon had acquired her.

She was a year old now, her tail a little bump and left ear still folded halfway down. He knew it could pop up one day or stay folded over.

He’d love her as is.

She had been his constant companion since he had started University last year.

Bumpy wore little green and white booties and a matching vest for her leash, excitedly sniffing at whatever she found on the pavement of the city street they walked down. Ben smiled at her as she waved her whole back half, barking at a dandelion that broke through the sidewalk.

He thought yellow would be cute on her. It was quickly approaching autumn and he was due to buy her some more little jackets and boots.

Ben groaned as they passed an overfilled dumpster in a large open alley, the smell of spoiled milk making him gag. Bumpy led him away, as if sensing his discomfort.

He made his way to a one story building, Bumpy jumping up the steps one at a time to join him by the wood and glass door. He opened the door for her and she excitedly waddled in, sitting by the counter as an old Latino man with his grey and black hair in a ponytail came over.

“Hey, Santi.” Ben said.

“Morning, Benito.” He said with a smile. “Morning, Bumpy.”

Bumpy barked and stood, her hips waving back in forth excitedly.

Santi’s husband poked his head out, curly blond hair held back by a headband and his glasses a little smudged.

“Oh, Ben! You just missed Sammy.” He said.

“Billy Brennan-Gutierrez.” Santi scolded playfully. “Sammy said he changed his shift. Twice, remember?”

“Right!” He said. “Sorry, Honey. Must’ve been distracted by that new exhibit Alan promised to invite us to.”

Santi rolled his eyes good naturedly and smiled at Ben. “This man.”

“It’s fine. Dad was getting ready to fly over to New York for some party, so I was video chatting with him and totally forgot to text her on the bus.”

“Bus?” Billy asked, walking to the counter. “How did you like it?”

“I took the green line.” Ben said. “More…clean.”

“Ah. The public access line your father is funding?” Santi said. “It’s been an amazing help around the community. City planning is really a gift.”

“Yeah. Dad cares more about customer satisfaction. He even asked if the animals at the zoo were happy.” Ben said as Billy laughed. “And right now I know he’s gonna charm new investors.”

“I get it. It’s always go, go, go.” Santi said. “Billy and I will take care of your pretty girl. Go on to work.”

Ben kneeled and kissed his dog on her forehead. She wigged and liked his cheek.

“Bye, Bumpy. I’ll come get you later, okay?” He said and gave her leash to Santi.

He waved as he walked out and set out to a nearby bus stop with a green leaf, taking a breath as he looked at a message from his parents saying they arrived safely, his mother resting in the hotel room and his father already in a meeting.

“You got this, Dad.” He text back.

*

Brew-tiful Roast was the only refurbished building not owned by the college but funded independently by several of the first alumni and John Hammond himself. It was a brick and glass building with a brick and iron barred wall around it, where a garden area and several outdoor tables with wooden benches under a thick iron and heavy waterproof tarp Professor Carr of the physics department had donated almost a decade ago. Several other alumni donated money to modernize the area for student comfort and relaxation when the library and cafeteria were too much stimulation.

The inside was open with many well spaced tables, cushioned booths and a back wall lined with tinted muffled noise square privacy pods in the back. Many plants and flowers decorated tables, soft slow blinking white and blue LED lights showing where charging stations were and orb shaped hanging lamps that lit the café up.

Finally was a large refrigerated black glass top counter and display where many sandwiches, pastries, packs of baked chips and crackers, packaged fruit and several salads were displayed along with bottled lemonade, teas, sodas and waters that were always sold at a quarter. They could be taken to the counter and warmed after they were bought or warmed in one of the three communal microwaves.

“One banana avocado smoothie with fiber and whey!” Sammy called, smiling as she handed back change.

Ben’s finger and hands flew over the ingredients as he chopped, scooped and mixed the fruit before throwing it into a clean blender with ice and cold cream, and letting it run. Mixing it a final time, he poured the cold thick mixture in large cup with a star drawn on by Sammy. He put it on the counter where a young Latina woman with large glasses waited.

“No whip, just how you like.” He said with a smile.

“Thanks Benji.” She said with a wink.

Her best friend, Franklyn smiled nervously from next to her.

“What brings you to the front?” He asked as Zia sipped her smoothie with a pleased hum. “I thought you didn’t like being up here where there are so many—too many in fact, people.”

“Professor Malcom said it’d be best for me to get a few months exposed to more people.” He said and mixed caramel into Franklyn’s sugar free French vanilla ice coffee. “So I got low traffic shifts after morning classes.”

“How’s going clean treating you?” Zia asked, eyes softening on her younger classmate.

“Ah…” He looked to the side. “Got a bit of a no sleeping issue some nights, but hey. More time to think up new smoothies and teas.”

“You are aware this is Brew-Tiful Roast.” Zia asked with a smile. “As in, coffee?”

“Good thing Mr. Van Owen and Gray love it. Plus,” He smiled and put a hand to his hip in pride. “Yours truly has helped increase sells with my smoothies and tea mixes.”

“Way to go, Plant Nerd.” Zia said and slipped a five in his pocket. “For Bumpy. Get her some of those yummy carob biscuits.”

Ben handed Franklyn his cup. “Thanks. But you know I’m fine for money. With Dad and everything, honestly, this is just so I...”

Franklyn nodded. “We get it, Ben. Normalcy is…admirable.”

“Besides. I get to use my earnings to get my own place. With my own money.” He said excitedly.

Franklyn’s watch beeped. “Oh, shoot! I got to get to my Mathematical Theory class. Professor Murphy invited Ian Malcom today!”

“Get me an autograph?”

“He’s got five of the same damn book in his bag. We’ll get ya one, Benji.” Zia said with a sigh. “If you need anything—”

“I’m okay, Zia.” Ben said. “But thanks.”

She smiled as Franklyn sped out with a wave.

“Man, seems like forever since she took you under her wing.” Sammy said as the line slowed, leaving only a few people at tables typing away at laptops or talking among themselves.

“Yeah. Both Malcoms at Hammond University. Bet you he’ll crash Professor Malcom’s class.”

“He’s a Dad.” Sammy giggled as she wiped down the counter. “He kinda has an obligation to check in.”

As if on cue, her phone vibrated and she smiled at a picture of Bumpy sleeping on her back, showing it to Ben.

“Aw~” He cooed. “Send it?”

“Already done.” She giggled.

The door chimed and Sammy smiled at the newcomers before her face fell.

“Hi Darius. Kenji.” She said.

“Hey, Sammy. Got anything good today?” Darius, a paleo-researcher and Sammy’s classmate in zoological studies said.

“I got donuts.” She said. “And chicken pesto sandwiches.”

“I’ll take two of each.” Darius said as his taller Asian friend sauntered over to Ben.

“Huh, never seen you around here, Pretty Boy.” He said.

Ben looked up and froze.

Tall, tan, muscular and very, oh so very handsome.

Ben could feel his cheeks heating. “Um, what?”

Sammy’s hands came on his shoulders and pulled him a bit away from Kenji.

“Ben here usually works in the back.”

“That’s a shame. I guess you’re why this place is called Brew-tiful.” He said with a wink.

“Ben.” Sammy said. “Can you do me a favor and get more cups before the lunch rush?”

“Oh.” Ben said, snapping out of his trance. “Sure.”

*

As soon as Ben went through the kitchen door, Sammy slammed a hand down on the counter.

“No.” She said sternly.

“What?” Kenji asked.

“Brooklynn told me what happened with your last three girlfriends and boyfriend. All in a week!” She hissed.

“What?” Kenji asked. “There wasn’t a connection.”

“Here’s a connection. Don’t just date people cause their cute!” Sammy said.

Darius looked between the two.

“Kenji. Come on, Man. Ben looks…fragile.” He said.

“He works in a coffee shop, Darius. You gotta be pretty tough to work in food service.”

“Kenji.” Sammy said. “Not Ben.”

Before Kenji could respond, his phone rang. He looked at his phone and sighed.

“I’ll be back another time.” He said. “Looks like Dad needs to see me in person.”

“I’ll get back okay.” Darius said. “You go ahead.”

Kenji took the bag Sammy held out, slipping a $20 on the counter.

“Tell Ben I said bye.”

“No.” Sammy said with a deadpanned expression.

Kenji saw Ben look through the door of the kitchen window. He smirked and winked at him, enjoying how Ben ducked his head and reddened.

Kenji left and got into his car, sitting for a moment to watch Ben come out and shake hands with Darius.

“Damn. He really is pretty.” He said as he started the engine, big pine green eyes haunting his thoughts as he drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	2. Don't You Worry Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosei has regrets. Candy eases them. Kenji remembers his first experience of unconditional love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write about Kenji and Candy meeting and Kosei realizing what a wad he was being.

“Jiiiiiiii~!”

Kenji got to his knees as a tiny two year old girl with her curly black hair in two high pigtails crashed into him, grinning and laughing excitedly.

“Hey, Carmen!” He said, lifting her up and throwing her up as he stood, catching her effortlessly. She squealed happily and hugged him around the neck.

“Ji!” She yelled in his ear and he tickled her.

“What’s up, KK?” Her nanny, or manny, Dave said.

“Nothing much. Saw a new face.”

“Aw, come on, Man. That last girl was like, a super loud crier.” Dave said. “Why not be single for a bit?”

“And deny the world this?” He asked, framing his face.

“Well, look alive. Your Pops did not look happy.” Dave said, taking Carmen, who was sucking her thumb.

“Oh boy, must the time of the week that ends in ‘day’.” Kenji said with a huff, kissing Carmen’s cheek and handing her to the man.

“He was asking me if you were involved with someone.” Dave grimaced.

“Why?”

Dave shrugged and took the little girl to her back yard playground.

Kenji looked around his mansion. It was grand and decorated with fine art and furniture bolted down incase Carmen played around it. He grew up in white and stark environment he had to tip toe around. Now it was bathed in warm reds and blushy pinks with white decorations and vases to keep the space open and balanced.

He remembered how scared he was to dirty spaces and see the maids glare down at him, threatening to tell his father. They never told Kosei about the good things he did.

Then, at age five, his father had dressed him a suit and told him he was getting married that night. He had met her, a short chubby Latina woman with big green eyes and a heart shaped face famed by deep chocolate brown curls.

Candy had been shocked and openly yelled at Kosei in the hall. His father looked shocked when she scooped up Kenji, still in her expensive wedding dress and sat him on her lap the rest of the night. She fed him from her own plate, asking him about things he liked. She didn’t frown when he got messy, but instead laughed and wiped his face herself. He saw his father watch them in wonder, as if such actions were foreign to him.

By the way they never met or spoke of his grandparents, perhaps.

The following weeks with his new mother were the biggest transformation of his life.

The old staff were removed and new, younger (and nicer) staff brought in. They smiled politely at him, offered him snacks and drinks, and even played with him when Candy was out or had to accompany his father. Dave and Roxy were his favorites. His nanny and body guard always liked being around him.

Candy would scoop him up when she got home. She would hug him, kiss his head, cook for him badly, take him with her on shopping trips or out for lunch. He had never had a mother figure and loved her as much as someone could love a parent.

Then it all stopped.

He was told she had an accident and laid in bed for months. He could hear her sobbing and wailing almost every night. His father was crushed and always seemed angry, and Kenji had no idea why.

“She lost it.” A maid had whispered to her co-worker. “That was the whole reason they got married.”

“I wonder if they’ll stay together.” The other said. “I hope so.”

Roxy had heard them and went to lecture them, giving Kenji the moment he needed to sprint on his little legs to Candy.

Kenji had ran into his parent’s room, hearing his father’s angry shouts from his office as he crawled up the bed and clutched Candy’s arm tight, begging her not to leave him.

Her red rimmed eyes had widened, and she sat up as Kosei barged in to get Kenji. She held out a hand and he stopped. Candy wiped his tears away and calmed her husband, holding him tight against her chest.

As Kenji sobbed into her chest, he felt his father hug both of them.

And if he felt warm tears on the top of his head, he never mentioned it.

Years passed and his father dove into his work while Candy went to college and started her new business. They had dinner together a few nights a week and Kenji desperately wanted what they had; the soft touches, softer looks, kisses in the corner and loving words.

So, he dated. And dated. And dated.

He soon got a reputation as a playboy, much to his father’s annoyance.

So maybe he dated some of his business partner’s kids.

It never bothered his father in the grand scheme of things.

Even when he had told him he was dating a boy, his father paused for a moment before patting his back and telling him to be safe.

He walked to his father’s office and knocked twice before walking in, seeing his father behind his desk with Candy in one of the plush seats in front of the dark wooden desk. She smiled at him, her eyes worried.

“Dad? Mom?” He asked. “What’s going on.”

*

Kosei Kon looked at his son.

His first born who he had blamed for the death of his first wife. Who he had neglected up to when he got a call from an young Puerto Rican shop clerk. And when he learned he was going to have another child, he married her as soon as possible. Then she was told about Kenji and focused on him.

Kosei watched her be more of a parent in one night then he had been in the first six years of his life.

And it hurt.

Then they lost the baby and Kenji sobbed as if Candy would leave them.

From that moment on, they became a family.

He still was busy most days and nights, but took time to see and talk to his son. He learned much about him, but still feared the same parental intimacy Candy had built with him.

And now he had hurt him again.

He remembered the night ten years ago after a day of meditating and looking over the contracts.

Tokyo, in his hotel room with one of his best friends, Simon Masrani.

They had drinks together and talked about anything and everything over three bottles of wine.

“My son…” Simon had sobbed suddenly. “He’s so damn cute, Kosei! He bumped into a chair and told it sorry!”

He took another gulp of the warm spiced wine before taking out his phone and pulling up a picture of the young, skinny brown haired child hugging a woman who looked exactly like him. Their hands were cupped to make a lopsided heart at the camera with the text ‘Miss you!’.

Simon stared at it for a moment.

“I love him so much!” He cooed, pressing a warm bearded cheek to the phone.

“Children are a blessing. My son is gaining more romantic attention among his classmates.” Kosei said, chest puffing with pride.

“He’s dating?! He’s only thirteen, yes?” Simon had asked, refilling his glass.

“Yes. I don’t know how to calm his wild heart.” Kosei said. “But I cannot cage him, lest he fight back and act more reckless.”

“I bet my Ben would like him.” Simon said.

Kosei gave him a look.

“I found him kissing a classmate, or the other way around. It wasn’t serious, but he told me he liked boys and asked…Oh, Kosei. He asked if I still wanted to be his father.” He said, tears falling again.

“And you said?”

“That I loved who I wanted, how I wanted. He should love whoever makes him happy.” He said, eyes serious. “My son should have anything that makes him happy.”

“Agreed.” Kosei said. “I only wish I could help Kenji like that. Not like my parents did. Marrying me to a complete stranger for money and status. Yumiko was a good woman, but there was no love in our home…”

“Wait.” Simon said. “What if we…What if our boys married?!”

“Simon?”

“Think about it!” Simon said. “Our sons get to know each other and then fall in love and marry!”

He stood and swayed, Kosei placing a hand on the small of his back to hold him up. Simon laughed and kept talking.

“We would do it right! Let them get to know each other and fall in love naturally! Make sure they like each other, and it develops! Like a flower.”

Kosei laughed. “Sure.” He said sarcastically.

“Let’s get it in writing!” Simon said as Kosei took another drink.

*

“Marriage contract?!” Kenji yelled.

“I am sorry, my son.” Kosei said. “We will work to get it nulled. But I’d really like for you to at least meet Simon’s son.”

“Dad…You didn’t like your first marriage.” Kenji said, standing.

“I know. I know.” Kosei said and stood to hold his son’s shoulders. “However, I think it would be best to get to know him at least. If both of you prefer not to marry, perhaps you can find friendship.”

“You really want me to go through with this?”

“I want you to try at least.” Kosei said. “Before the marriage date comes.”

Kenji looked at the ground, then nodded.

“Okay. But…how? When?”

“There’s a party this weekend at Simon’s home for Benjamin Lockwood. I would like you to attend with Candy and I. Carmen will be staying with her grandparents. What we discussed cannot leave this room, Kenji.” Kosei said.

Candy nodded. “We don’t need a fuss. And we can talk more with Simon on what to do from there.”

She stood and hugged Kenji.

*

“A what?!” Brooklynn yelled from her kitchen, running out with three cans of soda.

Brooklynn took a pen out from its place in her bun, taking out a notebook. “Tell me everything!”

“I can’t.” Kenji said. “Not if it’s going to be your next exclusive!”

“Why?” Brooklynn whined. “This is so interesting. Is it a culture thing? Like from those mangas?”

“First of all, because I don’t want my Dad or the other family to get any bad publicity. Two, it was more like two best friends having a bad drunken idea. And three, I thought you hated shojo manga.”

“Some are…cute.” She said.

Kenji blew out the side of his mouth and sank heavily on her sofa.

“I don’t even know who this kid is.” He said.

“I’m not gonna lie, not a lot of people know about Masrani’s wife and stepson. It’s like he blacked out all their information.” Brooklynn said. “And I’ve looked for years!”

She looked up and pouted. “Kenji…”

“No. My mom and Dad said not to blab, so I’m not telling you more than this.”

She huffed and sat on the sofa next to her boyfriend.

“So does this mean Kenji the heart breaker is done?” Darius asked.

Kenji shrugged. “I don’t know. I love my Dad, but I won’t marry someone just to make him happy. I want to find the one!”

“Too bad you looked mostly at pretty social climbers and gold diggers looking to get their fifteen minutes. Face it, Kenji. This might be the best option at this point.” Brooklynn said.

“And you are?”

“Your friends, you jerk!” Brooklynn yelled. “I have my own building empire and my hot smarty-pants boyfriend is working under the most famous paleontologist!”

“Aw, you think I’m smart?” Darius asked with a grin.

Brooklynn sighed. “I wish we could go with you to Masrani’s party.”

Darius hummed. “Well, there’s going to be a pop up refreshment bar in the garden area for younger guests. Sammy’s going to be manning it and could use some help.”

Brooklynn squealed as Kenji smiled, wondering if that cute green eyed barista would be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	3. Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosei and Simon come to a decision.
> 
> Kenji attends Benjamin Lockwood's birthday party at Masrani Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat.  
> JP2: Ajay Sidhu, Roland Tembo, Nick Van Owen  
> JW: Simon Masrani, Barry Sembene, Claire Dearing, Owen Grady, Grey Mitchell,  
> JW2: Zia Rodriguez, Franklyn Webb, Benjamin Lockwood, Maisy Lockwood, Eli Mills and the raptor pack (mentioned).
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

“I told Kenji.”

“I am not telling Ben.”

Both statements came out at the same time, but both men heard in Simon’s large open office.

“Why wouldn’t you tell him?” Kosei asked.

“He just stopped taking his antidepressants and antianxiety medication.” Simon said. “I’m not going to throw this at him!”

“Let me remind you my son is also a part of this.”

“Kosei, I can’t. I really can’t.” Simon said and started pacing back and forth in front of his floor to ceiling windows, the sky getting dark with approaching storm clouds.

“Simon. Have you told Sandra?”

Simon made a face and Kosei sighed, putting a hand over the other’s arm.

“Simon, despite this seeming like a mistake, I see this a blessing.” Kosei said softly. “I want nothing more than for my son to be happy and I know he would be happy with any child you raised.”

“Gentlemen.” The third person in Simon’s office said, sipping his water. “There is an expiration date where both parties come out without any damage. In fact, the only issue is telling Benjamin.”

Ajay Tembo was an attorney for the Masrani’s since Simon was a child. And he only called him during emergencies. The older man was technically retired and enjoying his down time. Luckily, Ajay’s husband was leading a hunting/trapping expedition. So, being bored and it too quiet around their house, he arrived less than an hour ago.

“I still find it insane how you found a way to create a legally binding contract while drunk off your asses.” He said with a smirk.

“Ajay…” Masrani groaned. “Our sons?”

“Yes, yes.” He said and pointed to a line in the messily done contract. “here.”

They both read the line.

“If found unsuitable, both parties must verbally deny marriage with no issue on the deadline of Benjamin James Pincus Masrani’s 21st birthday. If not both parties will marry and—”

“Combine Masrani and Kon assets under both names?!” Simon asked.

“Kenji is my successor.” Kosei said.

“But Benjamin never wanted to be mine!” Simon groaned. “And they are nowhere near ready to take over!”

“I agree. I was going to wait at least more a few more years before I started to properly train him.”

“Kosei!” Simon chided. He sighed.

“I would love for our families to be united and if our legacies to combine. But I know now that Ben would never want to be placed on that pedestal. I can’t force that on him.” Simon said and put his face in his hands. “Oh, my sweet Ben, please forgive my drunken actions.”

Kosei stayed silent for a moment.

“Simon. Kenji agreed to go through with it.”

“Are you serious?” Simon asked, gaping at his friend.

“Yes, my friend.” The Japanese man said and took his hand in a firm shake. “I know we love our sons. But shall we stand back and observe? Perhaps it’ll be in our favor in the end.”

“I…Fine.” Simon said and squeezed Kosei’s hand.

“Let us see if our sons are compatible.”

Ajay capped his pen and smiled.

*

“I’m happy y’all want to help me out!” Sammy said as Brooklynn put on the blue and gray stripped apron.

“It can’t be too hard, right?” Brooklynn asked. “Just take the orders to the tables.”

Ben smiled and nodded. “Sammy, Yaz and I will take care of prepping and plating. Just smile and take them their drinks and cakes.”

“I think we might be overstaffed now, Beloved.” Yaz said, making Sammy blush and bite her lip.

Ben smiled as he watched them smile and Yaz wrap her arms around Sammy’s waist and pull her close.

He couldn’t help feel a little jealous at the two’s interactions.

Yaz had came in the shop last year, huffing and upset she hadn’t qualified for an obstacle course that would have ended with a recommendation for her to qualify for team America. She had angrily yelled for the most sugary dessert they had and Sammy had served her with a decaf chocolate frap. She had sat next to her and after Yaz finished her food, she broke down and vented to the Latina.

They talked for hours between customers and Yaz asked Sammy to a movie.

And now here they were, on their way to sharing an apartment and getting hers and hers mugs.

“Thanks for this.” Darius suddenly said, smoothing out his pale blue button down with the Hammond University crest on the right chest, then putting on his own apron, his name display in clean gold embroidery.

“You’re very welcome.” Grey said from behind him, dressed in a suit.

“Looking sharp.” Yaz said.

“My aunt wants me to meet Mr. Lockwood. Ben, can you come with me with a cup of that passionflower and honey tea?” He asked.

Ben nodded and grabbed a saucer with the tea.

“Oh shoot, my apron.” He said. “I forgot it at the shop!”

“Just use the blank extra.” Grey said. “Please hurry. I don’t know how long Mr. Lockwood can be up and about.”

Ben put on the bare non patterned blue apron with no name. After measuring the right amount of heat and straining the tea a few times, he poured the fragrant tea in the porcelain cup painted with green leaves and crooked branches. He sighed and picked up the saucer again, handling it carefully. He remembered how clumsy he was as a child. How on his first day, he had stained a sofa and Mr. Van Owen with a barely warm dark roast.

The owner had laughed and shown him what supplies to use to clean the sofa of its stains, before he showed him how to make coffee and hand him practice in the employee parking lot with heavy wooden saucers, cups and plates filled to the brim with water.

Nick play yelled at him, surprised him as a way to test his grip and walk. He always helped Ben get back up until he was able to walk confidently with a full tray, his arms trembling slightly, but not one drop of water spilling.

Nick and Grey decided to have him in the back after he folded like a chair when a stressed out student had all but bit his head off for adding cream instead of non-fat milk to her cappuccino. She had calmed down a bit after admitting she was failing biochemistry and to his own shock, Ben offered to help her with her homework and share his notes.

Zia had become one of his good friends from then on. She and Franklyn were some of the volunteers who walked dogs at the daycare and puppy corral during mental health awareness month at HU during mid-terms and finals.

They had all met Franklyn during pals and pets day. He often brought his sphynx cat Onyx, often in hand knitted sweater vests with a snappy bowtie, to these events for those with allergies. Ben had cooed over the excitable hairless creature, who had quickly made friends with Bumpy. And they fell in love with the pets, adopting two calico cats within an hour of being there.

And quickly, he was added to their little friend group when they were coerced into a picture with the women. Her moms always invited him over. Ben had to admit out loud to the women how impressive it was they knew Spanish, French, Cantonese and were able to switch in and out between the three and English. The Mrs. Rodriguezs had always doted on him and encouraged their daughter to take care of him and Franklyn.

Ben smiled down at the cup as he followed Grey, still surprised at how far he had come from that child who broke down so easily. Who slept between his parents until he was ten and refused to leave the house as a child and preteen. But now, he had a job, friends, the cutest best friend asleep in her little bed in his room and supportive parents.

He took a deep breath.

He was gonna be okay.

*

Kenji was dressed in a fitted black suit. He wore a shirt matching his step-mother’s ash gray cold shoulder dress with many light pink cherry blossoms decorating the maxi skirt and the edges of the elbow length open sleeves. A dusty pink sash was tied around her waist and held by a pink cherry blossom brooch right over the swell of her plump belly. Her curly dark hair was lose and curled around her shoulders as if protecting her from stares over how casual her dress was.

Kenji stayed by her side as his father talked and conversed with other guests of the large ballroom. It was larger than theirs and Kenji was impressed with the rich Indian influence and colors painted on the walls with a large drip chandelier above them.

Candy had been praising it while sipping a soft rose wine from her glass. Kenji put in his own two cents about color and window shape, finding it endearing that Candy had to praise anything and everything that caught her attention.

He wrinkled his nose as Eli Mills, Lockwood’s personal assistant made his way over to them, obviously confused. He had heard from Roxy that he was a ‘straight upturned prat with his nose so high, birds nested in it’. To which Dave had covered Carmen’s ears and said, ‘He’s a douche’.

Mills was flanked by two large guards and Kenji felt his blood boil. Two personal guards, most likely Lockwood’s, as Simon’s staff tended to appear non-threatening at all times.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met!” Candy said before he could open his mouth, making Mills stop abruptly. “I’m Candela Kon and this is my son, Kenji.”

“Kon?” Mills asked and then smiled. “I see! I’m sorry we haven’t met yet!”

“Yes, I don’t often go to such big parties like this.” She said and looped her arm through Kenji’s. “Luckily, I have this handsome young man to keep me sane among all the hubbub.”

“Eli?” Claire, her red hair done in a high ponytail and her boyfriend, Owen in a suit next to her. “What’s going on?”

“I was just greeting our esteemed guest.” He responded.

“With your own security?” She asked. Owen rolled his eyes from next to her.

“We got this, have a drink, fellas.” Owen said, holding out his own badge. He and Claire stared down Eli, who nodded and the two men walked away.

“Mrs. Kon.” Claire said and hugged Candy hugged her back.

“Claire!” She said with a smile. “You know better.”

Owen hugged her next. “Hey, Candy.”

He smirked at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes good naturedly. She took Kenji a step away as Owen and Candy played to Mills’ ego ad asked him about his latest accomplishment, the man paying no mind to them.

“Hello, Kenji.” Claire said. “Mr. Masrani told us of your…arrangement.”

“You know him?” He asked.

Claire smiled, eyes soft. “Yes, I do. He’s very shy and prefers to live a normal quiet life. If you two do marry, I have no doubt he will be happy by the side of someone he loves.”

“What’s he like?” Kenji asked.

“He’s sweet and kind. Loves his family and is very polite. He wants to work in botany, finding ways to use plants for health benefits. He’s also very…” She shut her eyes and sighed, as if trying to push away bad memories. “He’s struggled with anxiety for years and as of now, his confidence is astounding. I think he would be a fine husband.”

“Oh, there’s Dad.” He said as Kosei came to Candy’s other side.

“Uh, h-hello, Mr. Kon. I was just admiring your wife’s…dress.” Mills said.

“Torrid flash sale.” She said proudly, causing a corner of Kosei’s mouth to quirk up as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder, pulling her close.

They shared a look that squeezed Kenji’s heart and even made Owen and Mills melt a bit.

“Have you met our guest of honor?” Mills asked. “Oh, look, there he is.”

Kenji looked over to see the old man in a wheelchair, accompanied by his ever present granddaughter, Maisy.

And next to him was a young man in a nice gray suit and messy brown hair. Along with the owner of green eyes that had captivated him.

“Oh, isn’t that Masrani’s boy?” Mills asked, squinting.

And Kenji felt his heart fall into his stomach.

“I gotta go.” Kenji suddenly said. “Uh, bathroom.”

He walked away quickly.

That man in the suit was his intended. But he hadn’t felt a thing.

*

Ben watched Kenji suddenly walk away, who he could assume was his mother taking a few steps after him before her husband stopped her.

“Ben?” Grey asked.

“Huh?”

“Mr. Lockwood said he liked your tea.” Grey said and Ben had to tear his eyes away as his father approached the couple, the older Japanese man talking quickly and quietly to Simon as he frowned.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Lockwood, but I’m afraid I have to excuse myself.” He said.

“Of course, Ben. I know I’ll see you soon by the way Maisy has been talking about those sweets.” The old man joked. “You go do what you need to.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He said.

Grey took the tray. “Go ahead, we got this.”

Ben nodded and took off his apron, giving it to Grey before running off.

*

Kenji was sitting alone in the Masrani gardens, looking at the lotus fountain. He watched as the wind blew one into the other and they danced around one and another.

“Kenji?” A voice called.

There was Ben, minus his apron. He was looking down at him in concern.

Kenji looked at him. His kind eyes, sweet smile and how his head cocked a bit like a puppy’s.

He had to know.

“Ditch this party with me?” He asked.

“What?” He stuttered. “I can’t just—”

Kenji grabbed his hand.

“Please?”

Ben looked down at their hands.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	4. Slow Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Kenji bowl.
> 
> Kenji becomes a regular at the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me if all the title were song titles and yes. They are. Listen to the songs if you want, I'll give you my playlist if you want. I love music.
> 
> Enjoy

Ben had just finished sending his last apology text to Sammy and Grey, when Kenji parked in a huge garage.

“Kenji?” He asked as Kenji got out and opened his door.

“No one’s here. Or I think no one’s here.” He said. “So we can just hang out together.”

“Kenji, what’s wrong?” Ben asked.

Kenji led him up the stairs and into the kitchen where Dave was sitting alone and eating a loaded pizza in jean shorts and a cut off shirt.

“Caught me.” He said loudly.

“Dave…why?” Kenji asked, trying not to laugh.

“Cause your sister has these fancy finger foods and sometimes a guy just wants a loaded greasy pizza in his most comfortable clothes.” He said. “Want some? I don’t think I can get rid of this evidence before Cookie gets back tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Kenji said. “This is Ben.”

“Hiya Ben.” Dave said. “Friend of Kenji’s?”

“Yeah. We’re kinda…ditching?”

“That swanky birthday party?” He asked. “Heard they had a fancy coffee bar.”

“Well this is their best baris—shit!” Kenji shouted.

“Don’t worry.” Ben said. “One of my friends took my place.”

Kenji sighed in relief and got two plates down from the cabinet.

They all sat down, eating in silence.

Kenji noticed how Ben sat with his back straight, careful of his bites and even finger placement as he ate. He wiped his fingers and mouth neatly after every bite, making sure to be clean at all times. He never spoke with his mouth full and always answered politely.

A real gentleman. Perfect for talking to customers.

Dave stood and stretched, taking the empty box in his hand and smiling.

“I’m gonna go toss this then take a walk.” He said. “Behave you two.”

Kenji smirked when Ben blushed and looked at his lap.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Kenji asked.

“Um, can I borrow some mouthwash?!” Ben almost yelled, face red.

Kenji stared at him.

“My breath is garlicy and it’s gonna bug me.” He said quietly, nervously.

Kenji smiled at him.

“Yeah. And after, I think I know what we can do.”

*

Ben laughed excitedly as he got another strike.

“Again?!” Kenji yelled in dismay.

They were in the mansion’s bowling alley, Ben excited to play.

“Physics, my dear Mr. Kon!” Ben said proudly. “And classic mechanics.”

“…Mr. Carr’s class makes you better at bowling?” Kenji asked with a chuckle.

“And pool.” Ben said with a wink, then twirled theatrically into a bow. “So, final score says…I win!”

“I invite you into my home and you beat me at my own game.” Kenji said dramatically throwing a hand over his forehead.

Ben laughed and sat next to him.

“Man. You really are something.” Kenji said.

“What do you mean?”

Kenji smiled down at him and swept from hair from his eyes. Ben looked up at him, blushing, but not moving away.

“You’re way more than a pretty face.” He said and cupped his cheek.

Kenji leaned closer as Ben shut his eyes.

“Hey guys?!” Dave called over the intercom.

They jumped apart as another voice sounded on the speaker.

“Benjamin Pincus, you worried your mother sick!” A thick French accent said.

“Hi, Barry.” Ben said softly.

“Who’s that?” Kenji asked.

“Barry. He works for my Mom.” Ben said. “She must have asked him to get me.”

Kenji watched his switch his shoes.

He looked at Kenji with sad eyes. “I gotta go.”

“I…um, there’s a club!” Kenji said suddenly. “Called Isla Nublar. I’m going there with some friends next Saturday night. We got a table.”

“I…I’ll be there.” He said with a smile. “In the meantime—”

“I know where to find you.” Kenji said.

*

Simon looked down at his son, who stared at him right back expectantly.

“Why did you leave without informing us?” He asked. “It was rude to Mr. Lockwood and the rest of the guests. What was more important than attending?” 

“A friend of mine wasn’t feeling well, so I went with him to his house where we ate and bowled.” Ben said, looking at his shoes. He heard his mother come in and give a sigh of relief.

Simon relayed the information to her, and she gave him a look.

“You and Kenji bowled?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said.

“And nothing else?” Sandra asked.

“No.” Ben said incredulously. “We only just met a few days ago.”

“You and Kenji met a few days ago?” Simon asked, looking confused.

“You know him?” Ben asked.

“I know his father very well.”

“He invited me out with his friends next week. I really want to go.” Ben said.

“Where?” Simon asked, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

“Isla Nublar?”

“…” Simon sighed. “Fine, but you better apologize to your mother and Mr. Lockwood. Also, Barry will accompany you.”

Ben opened his mouth.

“At a distance.” Simon added and Ben’s mouth shut. “I need to make sure your drink isn’t spiked or anything.”

“You’d let me drink?” Ben asked.

“I’d pretend you didn’t.” He said as Sandra laughed.

“We were you once too, Honey.” She said and hugged Simon’s arm.

“Okay. I’m gonna go to bed.” He said and hugged his father, then his mother.

As he left, he heard his mother murmur “I guess we were wrong. It looks like everything’s going fine.”

He paused and observed their shadows on the hallway wall.

“And so heaven answers.” Simon answered back happily, dipping his wife into a kiss.

He heard his mother laugh and chuckled as he walked to his room. Barry joined him.

“She keeps whining.” He said.

“She woke up?” Ben asked.

“Yes.” The guard answered. “Apparently we are going clubbing next weekend?”

“Yeah.” Ben said.

“You think he’ll bring that attendant of his?”

“Dave?” Ben asked. “Was it the cutoffs or the jokes?”

“A little of both.” Barry chuckled and stopped as Ben got to his bedroom. “Goodnight, Ben.”

“Night Barry.”

He heard whining and went inside to see Bumpy waddling in circles before she scampered over to him and barked happily, her lower half wiggling excitedly.

“Hey, girl.” He said and started changing.

Bumpy walked up a ramp Owen had installed for her. He had said he had done so for his pack of four Alaskan malamutes. He got into bed, the little corgi licking his cheek before she settled down and nuzzled his arm.

“Hey, Bumpy.” He whispered, seeing her one pointed ear twitch.

“When is it okay to go from like to love?” He asked.

She shifted and licked his hand before nuzzling him again. He pet between her ears.

“Oh boy…” He groaned and covered his red face with both hands.

*

For the next week, Kenji came by every time Ben was on shift.

He would order whatever smoothies and teas the barista recommended and give a somewhat biased review. Sammy watched him with a careful eye and on the third day suggested a lemon bar to go with his chilled chai.

Kenji always arrived looking tired and always left with a smile and a bag of treats for his mother, sister and nanny.

Kenji came in on Thursday, the fifth day in a row to see Ben, who held out a dark red thermos with jasmine flowers pained on it by hand.

“I remember yesterday, you said you were having trouble relaxing and I…made you a new combination. It’s lavender with valerian root and passionflower. The smell should relax you and help you sleep. I made enough for you and your Dad.” He said.

“My Dad?” Kenji asked.

“You said your Dad was having a hard time sleeping. So maybe you two can drink it together.” Ben said.

Kenji smiled. “Getting flowers from such a pretty boy. I’m sure lucky.”

Ben sputtered and blushed. “I just…oh! A customer, I’ll—”

Kenji grabbed his hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss the top of it. “Thank you, Ben.”

Ben blushed deeply and nodded, shakily moving away.

“See you tomorrow?” Kenji asked.

“Definitely!” Ben said.

“Bring Sammy and Yaz too.” He said and Sammy threw him a peace sign as he left.

He placed the thermos carefully in his cup holder and looked through the windows to see Ben bring his lips to the top of his own hand, eyes closed.

Kenji beat a hand on his steering wheel at how cute the boy was and had to take a few deep breaths before he started his car, cheeks warm and his car smelling of lavender.

*

“Hey Dad?” Kenji called to his father.

“Yes, my son?” Kosei asked and noticed the large thermos in his hands.

“Uh, share a drink with me? It’s just tea.”

Kosei was dressed down tonight, promising his wife to turn in early. Kenji rarely saw his father in soft pajama pants and a t-shirt. But tonight, he looked tired and like a million things were going through his mind.

“Sure. How about the balcony?” He asked.

Kenji nodded as the cook set out two cups and moved to take the thermos. Kenji shook his head and thanked her as his father sat in one of the wicker chairs overlooking the California coast.

Kenji poured the tea and Kosei took his cup, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

“This smells incredible.” He said and sipped it, eyes snapping open.

Kenji took a sip himself and gasped as a sweet soft flavor invaded his senses. It held him and stroked down his body, making him relax and sleepy.

He wondered if this is what it felt like to be safe I a lover’s arms and briefly imagined Ben holding him and stroking his face before leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“This was made with love.” Kosei said.

“Yes. Um, a friend made it for me and asked if I could share it with you.” Kenji said, his vison of Ben lingering beside him.

“In this thermos?” Kosei asked, looking at the hand painted item.

“Yes. He likes tea and smoothies and I guess flowers.” Kenji said.

“Do you know the language of flowers, Kenji?”

“French?” He asked.

“Jasmines.” Kosei chuckled. “Have a symbolic meaning.”

“What do they mean?”

“Jasmine is…complex. It means many things; purity, grace and sensuality. But in this case, I suppose it meant positive feelings. But I smell lavender too. Which is related to serenity and devotion.”

Kenji blushed and looked at his cup.

“Did you know in many countries, jasmine flowers are also related to love and used in weddings?”

“Dad.” Kenji sighed.

Kosei looked at his son and smiled. “My son. You make me so proud by expressing yourself so freely. Loving life freely. I want you to understand you can keep loving as you see fit.”

Kenji put his cup down and hugged his dad.

“Besides,” Kosei said. “Anyone who makes tea this good is a perfect in-law for me.” Kenji laughed as he reclined and took another sip, his vison of Ben smiling peacefully at him.

“Yeah.” Kenji said softly.

He would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	5. How You Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben mentally and physically prepares for the club

Kenji returned the next morning and noticed Ben wasn’t there.

“Hey, is he sick?” Kenji asked, worried.

“No! No.” Sammy said. “You’re early is all. He and Yaz have been doing…yoga.”

Kenji nearly salivated at the idea of Ben bending this way and that.

“Yoga?”

“Yup.” She lied and thought back to Monday morning.

_Five days ago ___

__

__“What?” Yaz asked._ _

__Ben was blushing fiercely._ _

__“Please teach me to dance.” He said. “By Saturday night?”_ _

__Yaz’s hair was done in a high ponytail and she had just finished stretching, practicing ballet to help with her flexibility._ _

__Sammy sat on a cushioned bench in the observation area of the dance studio. “Please, Honey? He’s got a hot mess of a date at Blue tonight.”_ _

__“You don’t sound happy, Love.” Yaz said._ _

__“I’m not. But Ben really wants to impress him.”_ _

__Yaz looked at her girlfriend’s puppy eyes and looked back at Ben._ _

__“Fine. There’s extra yoga pants and a tank top in my bag that should fit you. Get changed and we can start some basic moves.”_ _

__Ben ran off with the black clothing to the changing rooms as Yaz sat next to Sammy._ _

__“Kenji Kon?” She asked._ _

__“Yup.” Sammy said. “They disappeared the other night and I’m…worried.”_ _

__“You know it wasn’t anything special. With me.” She said._ _

__“He just dumped you!” She yelled._ _

__“It was mutual, actually.” Yaz said. “He didn’t feel that spark and I learned I prefer cute women.”_ _

__Sammy grumbled a bit and Yaz cupped her chin, pulling her into a kiss._ _

__“Besides. Kenji never asks for a date to meet his friends.”_ _

__“Omigosh, you’re right!” Sammy said excitedly. “Could this mean…?”_ _

__“Maybe. If it is…well, you better say bye to cute innocent Ben.” She said._ _

__“What does that mean?” Sammy asked._ _

__“Oh, Sam~” She cooed. “Don’t tell me you haven’t ever wanted to push it for a crush.”_ _

__“I did.” Sammy said and smiled shyly, Ben coming out of the changing rooms with a determined look on his face._ _

__“Okay Ben.” Yaz said. “I’m going to teach you how to seduce your date in one song.”_ _

__“Wh-what does that entail?” He asked._ _

__“Confidence, little bean.” She said and started a song. “You’re going to learn to dance to this song. I’ll make sure it’s played, but you. You need to grab Kon by the throat with your pretty face and hypnotize him with your body.”_ _

__“I don’t think I have that kind of confidence.” Ben said with a gulp._ _

__Yaz patted his shoulder. “Yes you do. We just gotta dig deep and coax it out to play.”_ _

__Ben smiled at her as Sammy got up and joined them._ _

__“Let’s do this all together.” She said with a bright smile. “Then we can work on improve if we need to.”_ _

__Yaz smiled at her girlfriend. “Okay you two. Let’s have some fun.”_ _

__Ben nodded and put his hands on his hips._ _

__

__Ben came in with a smile and waved at Kenji. Kenji handed him the thermos._ _

__“Dad loved it.”_ _

__“And you?” Ben asked, big eyes gazing up at Kenji._ _

__“I love yo—it! I love it!”_ _

__Ben’s eyes became impossibly wide and he turned, running into the counter and squeaking out a sorry as he put the thermos in the sink._ _

__“I’m glad! I glad your Dad loves it. That you love…it…” He said, brushing his hair out of his eyes._ _

__Kenji moved closer and took his hand from over the counter, looking into his eyes._ _

__“I do.”_ _

__Ben smiled and bit his lip. “I have a carob banana shake you can try before you go work out.”_ _

__“Let me at it.” Kenji said as Sammy smirked and texted Yaz about how impossible these two were around each other._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__“Okay. I’m good right?” Kenji asked Dave as he exited his car. “I look good?”_ _

__He was in a tight thin blue sweater with black slacks and a black leather jacket with his most expensive boots. Dave meanwhile was in brown board shorts and a crisp flower patterned short sleeve button up with high tops._ _

__He gave Kenji a thumbs up. “You look great, Kenji! Don’t worry about a thing.”_ _

__“I really like Ben, Dave. I gotta just…be perfect.” He said._ _

__Dave made a shocked face. “Wait. We got a second date?”_ _

__“Yeah?” Kenji said. He stopped._ _

__“Yeah. We do.”_ _

__“You must really like this kid.” Dave said._ _

__“I do, Dave. I really, really do.” The boy sighed as he and Dave were let in the front door of the club._ _

__The silver and blue themed club was two stories high with two massive bars on each side, one upstairs and one down. Upstairs were private rooms for groups and booths under sheer blue canopies that wait staff tended. While downstairs just had first come first serve booths. A staircase led down to an area filled with sofas and water cooler watched carefully right next to the dance floor for tired or overheated dancers._ _

__Dave gasped as he saw a familiar man dressed in black slacks and a midnight blue button up._ _

__“Excuse me, kiddo, I’ll be watching from the bar.” Dave said._ _

__“Okay, but—” He noticed Dave was talking to a black man at the bar._ _

__“That’s new.” He said with a smile._ _

__Brooklynn, Darius and Yaz were sitting in one of the sectioned off booths upstairs. Darius was talking to a waiter, most likely ordering drinks._ _

__Darius was in yellow and black patched pants, the latest Jordan’s and a black t shirt with a yellow bandana around his neck. Brooklynn was in a one shoulder red lace dress that went down to her waist and flared out around her knees with some matching red peep toe pumps. Yaz was in a tight purple crop top and a longer black pencil skirt with white lace up high heeled sandals._ _

__“Hey, dude.” Darius called. “We all got here before you.”_ _

__“We all?” He asked and turned to see two people walking to them._ _

__First was Sammy in pink cowgirl boots and a white ruffled dress with a tea skirt. But then…_ _

__Ben walked next to her, wearing tight faded skinny jeans with rips showing creamy thighs and knees. He was in a short sleeve black and grey button up with the top two buttons undone and black high tops._ _

__He stared at Kenji and Kenji stared back._ _

__He walked up to him. “Hey.”_ _

__“Hey.” Ben said with a smile._ _

__Kenji slid into the booth, Ben coming in beside him. A waiter brought them a tray of drinks._ _

__“Rose lemon spritzer?” She asked._ _

__Ben took it from her and smiled. “Thank you.”_ _

__She looked him up and down, but Kenji gave her a look and she quietly served the rest of the drinks and left._ _

__“Calm down, Ben’s gonna be 21 in like, three weeks.” Yaz said._ _

__“Really?” Kenji asked._ _

__“Yeah.” He said. “Plus. This is non-alcoholic.”_ _

__Kenji wrinkled his nose._ _

__“It’s just ginger ale, pomegranate juice and rosewater with some rose petals on top.” He said and held it out to Kenji._ _

__The older male took a sip. “That’s…really good, actually.”_ _

__Ben took it back and, while keeping eye contact with Kenji, turned the glass around and sipped directly from where Kenji had. Ben made a show of licking his lips and hummed._ _

__“Tasty.” He said as Kenji’s face lit up._ _

__Yaz gave a thumbs up as Sammy handed Kenji his Jack and Coke._ _

__“You look thirsty.” She said, trying hard to hold in a giggle._ _

__Kenji huffed and sipped his own drink as Brooklynn and Darius went to dance._ _

__Yaz whispered to a passing waitress and she nodded._ _

__The music seemed to get louder and Kenji held out a hand. “Dance with me?”_ _

__“Sure!” Ben said and Kenji shrugged off his jacket, leaving it in the booth._ _

__Kenji led Ben down to the crowded dancefloor as a song he knew Yaz had to had recommended came on._ _

__He saw her and Sammy find their own spot to dance and he smiled down at Ben._ _

__Ben swayed to the intro of the song and batted those long eye lashes at him, cheeks red. Kenji could tell he was a little embarrassed but was hypnotized by the way his hips were swaying side to side._ _

__Kenji placed his hands on those hips and Ben stepped back with a coy smile, lifting an arm and spinning as the beat dropped._ _

__Kenji’s jaw hug as he watched Ben sway and turned away from him, bending his knees and rolling his shoulders, making Kenji’s mouth dry up when Ben smiled at him from over his shoulder. His hips popped as he lifted his hands again, bending the elbows and showing off his frame._ _

__He turned and kept the momentum as he placed his wrists on Kenji’s shoulder, eyes staring into his as he popped his shoulders and despite being so close, still danced out of his reach. He looked Kenji up and down, biting his lip and pressing his chest to Kenji’s solar plexus._ _

__Ben cocked his head and rubbed his cheek against Kenji’s, letting out a soft sigh in his ear before he did a slow turn away from him and seemed to pose, neck extended and eyes heavily lidded._ _

__He rolled a shoulder crooked his finger in his direction and Kenji stepped forward as Ben leaned back into him._ _

__Then he started swaying again and Kenji felt like he was going to die._ _

__He wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist and the smaller man rolled his body into him, slotting their shapes together perfectly. Ben’s arms came up and hooked around his neck. The music slowed for a verse and when Kenji leaned down, Ben brushed his lips over his teasingly. But when Kenji moved forward, Ben moved away again._ _

__He took Kenji’s hands and put them on his hips. He placed his hands on Kenji’s shoulders, swaying his hips from side to side. He smiled and squeezed Kenji’s shoulders, mouthing ‘how you like that?’ to the song._ _

__Kenji could feel his heart thudding in his ears as he yanked Ben forward into a kiss, color exploding behind his eyes as Ben moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled Ben closer, as if trying to absorb him._ _

__Ben moaned and pulled away with a gasp, giving Kenji a heated look. The lights and music making him look like some kind of ethereal beauty._ _

__Kenji grabbed his hand and led him to one of the unoccupied rooms, slotting his credit card in the payment kiosk and not caring how much it was. He was surprised when Ben threw the door open and yanked him in, slamming and locking the door behind them_ _

__The green eyed boy moaned again when Kenji pinned him against the wall, lifting him up. Long legs wrapped around his waist as he started undoing the buttons to Ben’s shirt._ _

__“Kenji…” Ben moaned softly when he started kissing his neck, sucking a mark right over his collarbone._ _

__“Ben.” He moaned back as Ben lifted his hips and bit his bottom lip._ _

__He could hear the loud music still pumping and he wondered if he was getting drunk off Ben’s voice._ _

__Ben wrapped an arm around his neck and with his other hand, grabbed the back of his head, fisting his hair to keep him in place._ _

__He tasted rosewater and tea and Ben, Ben, Ben!_ _

__He panted as Ben yanked his shirt up and off his body, kissing him again._ _

__His heart was racing._ _

__His blood was singing._ _

__He felt like he was made of starlight and he was going to burn through the damn world._ _

__This._ _

__This was it._ _

__Ben was his one._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


	6. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings are talked over.
> 
> Ben and Kenji make an agreement of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> Have a great day and stay sweet!

Ben woke up in a plush bed, body heavy and sore.

An arm curled around his back and he looked up to see Kenji’s sleeping face.

He noticed they were most likely at Kenji’s house and he wondered how they had gone from the club to here. He remembered everything else. Vividly.

He hummed and kissed Kenji’s jaw and cheek over and over, making the more muscular man groan before a smile graced his face and he pulled Ben into a tight hug, kissing him softly.

“Did we even drink?” Kenji asked.

“Only a sip between us.” Ben said with a smile.

“Then why do I feel drunk?” He asked and winked, Ben laughing and kissing him again.

“Where are my clothes?” Ben asked, looking around.

Kenji stretched and was about to say something when his father burst into the room.

“Kenji! Ben is missing—” He froze seeing both very naked boys in bed and his eyes scanned the room, seeing several trojan wrappers.

He closed his eyes and walked out, Kenji struggling to yank on some pants.

“Wait here.” He said and left, closing the door.

He found Kosei sitting in his office. He had his elbows on the table, face in his hands as he shivered a bit.

“Dad?”

“Will you go through with the marriage?” He asked, looking up.

“What?” Kenji asked.

“Will you go through with the marriage arranged for you?”

“I…Dad, I really like Ben. In fact, I think he could be the one.”

“Then I ask again.” Kosei said, louder. “Will you go through with the marriage arranged for you?”

He heard a sharp gasp.

Both men turned and saw Ben in the hall, dressed in his rumpled clothing. He was covering his mouth and his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

He turned and ran.

“Ben!” Kenji yelled and followed him.

He heard a car outside and looked out the window to see Ben getting into a sleek black car and it speeding off.

Dave was in the entrance hall.

“Who was that?” Kenji yelled.

“Uh, Barry.” Dave said, looking a little dazed.

“When did he get here?” Kenji yelled, grabbing some extra shoes and a shirt from the coat closet.

“He stayed over.”

“Why was he—”

He paused when he saw Dave’s cheeks color.

“I…I need to go.” Kenji said and ran to the garage.

He was just starting his car when Kosei came in.

Before his father could say anything, he peeled out and sped towards campus, to the shop.

*

“He’s not here.” Sammy hissed. “So get out.”

“Sammy, please.” Kenji said.

“No! He called me in tears! Barry had to stop to help him through a panic attack!” She yelled, despite the shop being busy. Many students watched.

“It’s all a misunderstanding!” Kenji said.

Grey came out from the back.

The shop door jingled as he grabbed Grey’s arm. “Listen! You got to tell your Dad to call the whole thing off!”

Grey yanked his arm away. “Hey, whoa! What are you talking about?!”

“Kenji!” Brooklynn grabbed his arm. “It’s not him!”

“What?”

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?!” Sammy yelled and everyone froze at hearing their resident cinnamon roll curse.

“Kenji.” Brooklynn panted softly, seeing as she had run after making a discovery. She searched her phone. “I was looking at my selfies from the party. And I had taken one in Masrani’s office before security found me—”

“Brooklynn, what the hell?” Kenji asked.

“Shut. Up.” She growled. “On his desk. I didn’t notice til I zoomed in…”

She held it up, showing a portrait on what he assumed was a family photo. Masrani, his wife and between them…

“Ben.”

“Ben Pincus-Masrani. His stepson from Sandra Pincus.” She said.

Kenji blinked and leaned against the counter, his knees shaky and weak.

“I’m engaged to Ben.” He said. Then he smiled.

“I’m engaged to Ben!”

Sammy was steaming and Grey and Brooklynn took a step back as she yelled “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!”

*

Simon knocked on his son’s door.

“Ben?” He asked and found his son curled up in bed under his blankets, Bumpy nestled up to the pile and whining.

“Son, what happened?”

“I thought he liked me.” He heard softly.

“Who, Son?” Simon asked as he placed a hand on the pile.

“Kenji. I…Dad I slept with him and he’s been engaged this whole time.” He said.

Simon took his hand back and bit his lip. He took a deep breath and said a prayer before peeling back the covers to see his boy, red eyes and crest fallen.

“Ben. I need to tell you something about Kenji. And about you.”

“Dad?” He asked and sat up.

Barry came in with some tissues and a water bottle. Simon took them and opened the bottle, handing it to Ben. “Drink.”

Ben took it and sipped about half of the bottle down slowly.

“Ben…Kosei Kon is one of my dearest friends.” He said softly. “And we drink sometimes.”

Ben looked at him curiously, but didn’t interrupt.

“I had had you for three years and loved you so dearly. Every time we met, the subject of our sons came up and one night we had gone way over our limit and somehow managed to write up a marriage contract between us for Kenji…and you.”

Ben felt like throwing up.

“I…I’m the one Kenji is supposed to marry?”

Simon nodded and Ben stared at his lap.

“When were you going to tell me?” He asked.

“We never expected you two would meet and like each other. We had hoped and—”

“You kept this from me. Did Kenji know?”

“I’m not sure. I know Kosei told him of the contract.”

Ben swallowed and suddenly heard someone pounding on the door. Barry left, hand on his taser.

There was yelling and someone ran to the room.

Ben stared up at his fiancé; Kenji Kon.

“Ben…” He whispered and fell to his knees, putting his forehead to the floor. “I didn’t know! If I did—”

Ben heard him sob and Bumpy jumped off the bed to lick Kenji’s ear.

“Your dog is making it really hard to do this.”

“Why didn’t any of you tell me?” Ben asked.

“I didn’t know I was engaged to you.” Kenji said, looking up. “If I had…”

“What?”

“I would have asked if I could court you or something.” He said. “I love you.”

“We just met.” Ben said.

“You feel it too.” Kenji pleaded.

Ben shut his eyes and sighed. “I do.”

Simon had covered his mouth, looking from one to the other. He quietly picked up Bumpy and exited the room, closing the door.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

Ben started crying again. “This is so crazy. How did they even make a contract drunk?”

“I know, right?” Kenji said.

He sat next to Ben and hugged him close. Ben sighed and leaned into his chest. 

“Hey.” He said softly.

“Mm?”

“Do we have to get married right now?” Ben asked.

Kenji got back on the floor, on one knee. Ben laughed softly as he took his hands.

“Ben Pincus-Masrani. Over the last two weeks I have found you to be an adorable crybaby who can kick my ass at bowling, making drinks and having good taste—”

“Including you?” Ben asked.

“It was implied.” Kenji said with a grin. “But…I also found you sweet, brave and just…amazing. I really love you. So, can we stay like this until we graduate?”

“Engaged slash dating?” Ben asked.

“Engaged slash dating.” Kenji said.

Ben nodded and slid off the bed to kiss Kenji.

“Yes.” Ben whispered and kissed him.

*

“I can’t believe I’d see the day.” Brooklynn as Kenji and Ben stood for a picture in their white suits.

“It’s just an engagement party.” Yaz said. “I already know the wedding is gonna be crazy!”

“Oh, Ben!” Candy said and hugged her future son-in-law. “Happy birthday, Baby!”

Kosei smiled. “Thank you for being so patient with my son and this misunderstanding.”

Ben hugged both Kons and nodded. “It’s fine. I’m glad all this happened. Sorry this party came like, three years late.”

“Oh, Baby, don’t worry.” Candy said. “Kenji’s been busting his butt for this and I’m kinda glad. Are you okay with being outed as a Masrani?”

“It was bound to happen. I’m just glad I could give my exclusive to the most famous reporter out there.” He said and winked at Brooklynn.

The pink haired journalist winked back.

“Ben, Ben!” Carmen yelled; her little arms outstretched for him. Bumpy followed the little girl everywhere, both becoming attached from the moment they met.

Ben picked up the little girl as Kenji picked up the pint-sized corgi. Carmen nuzzled Ben and then made grabby hands for Kenji and Bumpy.

“Congratulations on your engagement and birthday.” Santi said, Sammy running forward to hug Ben.

She whirled on Kenji when Brooklynn took Carmen and Bumpy jumped away from him.

“And you! You better be the best husband when the time comes.”

“I will.” Kenji said, hugging Ben from behind. “I can’t risk losing my Ben.”

Darius smiled and put an arm around Brooklynn’s shoulders.

Zia and Franklyn came to talk to Ben next and Kenji shook hands with Ajay and Roland Tembo.

After a few hours, and a lot of cake, Ben and Kenji left to their two story house they had been living in for the last year. Kenji lifted Ben in a bridal carry and carried him in through the door.

“Do you have to do that every time?” Ben asked.

“Don’t have to.” Kenji said. “Want to.”

“Good. Now, for your engagement present.” Ben said as he stood up. “Bumpy’s with your sister for the night.”

“Yes?”

“Well?” Ben asked. “Unwrap me.”

Kenji gathered Ben in his arms and kissed him.

“I love you, Kenji.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Pretty Boy.” He said as Ben laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like this work and want to talk to me, receive little tidbits about the stories, little voting posts and just see what's on my mind, please follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ren1327.
> 
> I'm always on my tumblr and I hope to see you soon.


End file.
